


Sick Days in Spring

by oOmackybOo



Series: Moomin Oneshots [1]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Him and Moomin are besties though, Little My actually cares for others, My boy has a cold, Sick!Snufkin, Slight Moomin/Snufkin if you squint, Spring in Moominvalley is precious, or the flu, we don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOmackybOo/pseuds/oOmackybOo
Summary: He looked up at the sun almost pleadingly, as if he was asking for it to get closer to warm him. However, he was confused, because if it was so cold, why was sweat dotting his face, causing his hair to become plastered to his forehead. And his lips were dry and chapping, as if all the moisture had been sucked out of it. He shook his head and continued forth, ignoring the chill that followed him.





	Sick Days in Spring

Cold, why was he so cold?

The spring had finally come and the valley was bolstering with life and magic. It seemed that the snow was long gone and the grass had absorbed the water left behind, leaving it a vibrant green. Then there was the warm breeze that had replaced the frigid wind when winter retired. It was literally the ideal spring day. But that still didn’t explain why he was so cold. 

The vagabond wrapped his arms around his body, trying to cherish what warmth he could. His paws desperately grasped his jacket in attempt to keep his shivering down. He looked up at the sun almost pleadingly, as if he was asking for it to get closer to warm him. However, he was confused, because if it was so cold, why was sweat dotting his face, causing his hair to become plastered to his forehead. And his lips were dry and chapping, as if all the moisture had been sucked out of it. He shook his head and continued forth, ignoring the chill that followed him. Snufkin took a few more shuffled steps down the path before he paused with an abrupt stop. His eyes widened in realization and his face tore up. 

There was no way he was getting sick. 

He couldn’t get sick. 

They boy was nearly back to Moominvalley, and he was later than he wanted to be. Spring had came two days ago, and his aching body and sore feet had slowed him down terribly, making it hard for any him to have any motivation. At first, he had passed it off as it simply being from his travels, and a long nights sleep with easily help boost his energy. How wrong could he have been. The first sign should’ve been his heavy eyes and sore throat, but anything could have caused that. The ideas listed off in his head; Dehydration, lack of sleep,.... being sick.

Snufkin threw his hands up to his face with a frustrated grown. He hadn’t time to deal with this, and he would just have to push through. Last time he was this late, Moomintroll was awfully upset, and he wouldn’t want to put his best friend through that again. A few more hours and he would be reunited with his friends once again after the long winter. Yet his head continued to pound and his eyes couldn’t stop watering. He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and with a big breath, he continued forwards down the path, quietly humming his newest spring tune. 

A few more hours. 

 

Just a few more hours. 

————————

The wind blew and the leaves in the trees crinkled and danced along with it. The birds sang their songs and the life all around Moominvalley was flourishing. Water rushed below Moomin’s feet and he let out a heavy sigh. His feet dangled off the bridge and his shoulders sulked downwards. All the colors mixed and created delightful hues to gaze upon, and there was no doubt that spring had come in full swing this year around. Yet, after a long seasons rest, there was one desperate question that lingered in the air. 

“Where’s Snufkin!”

Moomintroll jumped, startled at the sudden voice that filled his ears, disrupting the peace that was there a second prior. His eyebrows turnt downward and he glared at the voice below him. 

“I don’t know Little My.” He mumbled, and returned to sulk at his spot on the bridge. Little My huffed and crossed her arms, shooting a glance at Moomin. 

“Well he’s normally back by now, he’s even later than last time!” She yelled. Moomin’s head snapped towards the girl and glared daggers. He knew Snufkin was late last time, but he was even later this time. There had to be something wrong. The way Snufkin seemed last time, he regretted being late more than Moomin regrette being mad at his friend for not being on time. He let out another long sigh and looked down at the water. 

“He can come whenever he wants. We can’t expect him or force him to be here the first day of spring.” 

“Yeah, but he wouldn’t want to miss the chance of spending most of the year with you. You know that!” She replied with an attitude, sitting next to him. He twiddled with her thumbs before she let her hand rest on his leg. Moomintroll looked at her questionably, confusion and suspicion filling his eyes. She was being uncharacteristically nice, and that’s when he noticed that her eyes were filled with just as much worry as his must have been. “He’ll come. Just give it some time Moomin, he always comes.” She duly stated as she laid on the bridge. 

“Yeah, he’ll come. He always does.”

————————-

His ears were ringing and his breaths were short and ragged. Honestly it felt as if he had just run a marathon. Whatever bug he has was really setting in and gradually getting worse, and nothing he tried was making it better. He hardly any appetite for the food he ate, and any time he tried to close his eyes for a quick nap, his head would pound and feel like a rock had fallen on it. His throat was even more sore than it was earlier in the day, and his chills were significantly worse. The mumrik shuffled down the path sheltered and shadowed in trees, and forced his feet to keep walking. 

Snufkin looked above him, and his eyes squinted at the brightness. The sun was beginning to set, and its colors painted a beautiful array of colors across the horizon. He’d been walking only for a few hours, yet it had felt like weeks. The time was passing by ever so slowly, and the minutes went by like days. However, if the sun was setting, and he had started walking in the early hours of the morning, he should be close to Moominhouse, and he’s probably already in Moominvalley. 

“Good.” His voice croaked out, which was followed by a hitched and pained breath. The boy's body hunched over and shook violently as coughs racked his body. After his coughs died down, and tried to catch his breath, but couldn’t seem to get the air into his lungs. His eyes squinted and he continued to walk forward down the path. 

After about ten minutes of stop and go walking due to various coughing fits, his eyes widened spotted it. 

“Moominhouse!” He rasped out, quickly fastening his pace. He could get to his normal spot, set up camp and get a good night's sleep. Surely after that, he would be good to go and would be able to fight off whichever sickness decided to consume him. Snufkin ushered forward, eager to just flop over and sleep for the next week. As he was walking, everything came into view. The house, the bridge, the river, and-

“Moomin?” He spoke, barley above a whisper. Luckily his friend heard him and quickly stood up. 

“Snufkin! Goodness you’re back I was worrying you’d take longer. What happened to your harmonica? Normally you play when you enter the valley, but this time you caught me by surprise! Oh I’m so glad you’re here you’re going to have to tell me everything about your travels!” As Snufkin’s friend continued to ramble, he couldn’t help but smile. It was such a blessing to have such an amazing person in his life, and someone who cared to come back to.

Next to Moomin, Little My popped her head up, seemingly just woken up from a nap. Her eyes searched to see what all the commotion was about. When she spotted Snufkin, her eyes widened with excitement, being just as excited as Moomin. She stood up and trotted over to the vagabond, grasping her hand in his to lead him more toward the bridge. But just as soon as she grasped his paw, she yanked it away and snapped her head up at him. 

“You’re burning up Snufkin! What have you been up to?” Moomin stopped his rambling and took a second to glance at his friend. The boys head was covered in sweat and his face paler than normal. His eyes were red and swollen, and had large bags underneath them. The trolls eyebrows sunk and he took his paw and placed it on Snufkin’s forehead. Snufkin leaned into his friends touch and make a little purr of relief. 

“You are really hot Snufkin! Are, are you feeling okay?” Moomin asked. Snufkin let out a raspy laugh and pulled away from his friend. 

“I actually feel dreadfully cold.” Snufkin responded, wrapping his arms around his body. “I was going to set up camp, and retire to bed early. It maybe because I’ve been traveling so much. I may just be tired.” Just as he spoke the last word, he let out another rough cough, and took in more sharp breaths trying to get the air to flow through his lungs again. 

“Snufkin!” Moomin yelled as he rushed over to aid his friend. Little My shrunk back a little, possibly to avoid Snufkin’s germs. Her face grimaced and looked at the two. 

“Maybe you should go see Moominmamma and actually admit you’re sick?” The little girl suggested. Snufkin groaned in response, hardly lifting his head up. Moomin wrapped his arm around his friend and lead him down the path towards his house. Little My followed ahead, eager to inform Moominmamma of the situation.

When they finally reached the door Moominmama was already there to meet them, and placed her paw up to Snufkin’s head. She quickly retreated it and sent a worried glance to Moominpappa, then back at the boy. Moominpappa got up from his seat by the window and walked over to Snufkin, worry plastered across his face. 

“My my Snufkin! This isn’t good at all you have a terrible fever!” Moominmamma almost yelled. 

“I’ve been hearing that a lot lately.” Snufkin mumbled and coughed into his hand. 

“Moomin dear, could you please get some of the medicine out of the cabinet. And Little My, be a dear and pour a cup of tea, it’ll be good for his throat and the coughing. Snufkin dear, let's get you to a bed, you must be exhausted.” Snufkin hummed in response and followed Moominmamma. 

She lead him to the stairs to a free bed, where Snufkin glared at it before he dropped his bag and flopped onto it with a longing sigh. Moominpappa had placed extra blankets on the bed, which Snufkin accepted eagerly. Moominmama chuckled and removed his hat and shoes and set them on the floor next to the bed. Moomin and Little My ushered in quickly, with everything needed, and handed it over to Moominmama. She pressed the medicine to Snufkin’s lips and made him drink the liquid. His face curled up in disgust and grabbed the tea to get the bitter taste out of his mouth. 

Moomin and Moominpappa laughed a little, receiving a glare from the boy. Snufkin then let out a big yawn, and cuddled into the blankets upon the bed. 

“I don’t know why you didn’t stop to rest earlier today, it would have been better if you rested up a few more days before you arrived here.” Moominpappa stated. 

“I didn’t want to keep Moomin waiting any longer, I was already late. I didn’t want to disappoint.” Snufkin softly said. Moomin perked up and went to go speak Moominmamma cut him off. 

“Well you should really get some rest Snufkin, so we’ll leave you be. If you need anything you know where to find us. Please feel better, and sleep as long as you need. Come along now children, let Snufkin be for now.” She left the room and pulled Little My and Moominpappa with her, leaving Moomin behind. 

“You know Snufkin, I’m really glad you came, that way we could take care of you. I’m glad you’re home” Moomin said. Snufkin smiled up at him and nodded his head. 

“Yeah me too.” 

Home. He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Moomin fanfic, probably of many more to come. I’ve also have never written any sick fics before so stick with me. If you want, please follow my tumblr https://0mackyb.tumblr.com You can send asks or requests wether is art or writing suggestions are always welcome. But lemme know what you all think. 
> 
> This also isn’t proofread because I’m lazy I’m so sorry.


End file.
